


For Those Who Love (It Lasts Forever)

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Fast & Furious Untold [1]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dracula Untold AU, Fast 6 AU, M/M, Owen is Vlad, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Romance, Vampire!Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad never thought to see his beloved again.  Yet here his love was- in another form, in another age, but still his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those Who Love (It Lasts Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> The Dracula Untold crossover no one asked for.  An alternate ending to the movie, which also just happens to be a Fast 6 AU.

When Brian’s file hit the table, Owen hesitated.  His head tilted to the side, gazing at the black and white photo of the man who had been part of the team with Hobbs.  There was something about him.  Owen felt a pang in his chest and wondered if it could possibly be what he was thinking.

It took him back centuries, to his first life as Vlad.  Known to history as Vlad the Impaler and to his fellow vampires as Dracula, Owen had become many different men over the years.  In all of those lives however he had never found his love again.  It was almost too much to hope that perhaps he had done so at last.

Even so, as he gazed at that face he knew he had to meet this Brian O’Conner and find out for himself.

* * *

His opportunity came when he got wind Brian was going back to the States to try and drag information out of Braga.  He waited in the airport near the security checkpoint for Brian’s terminal.  Sure enough the man arrived early and alone.  Owen didn’t bother hiding, stepping out into his path and watching the surprise light the blonde’s face.

Looking into brilliant pools of blue, Owen felt his heart skip a beat.  There was no doubt in his mind, in his very soul, that the person he now gazed upon was Mirena reincarnated.  His lost love had come back to him.

“What are you doing here?” Brian demanded.

“Looking for you,” he answered honestly.

Brian didn’t seem to know how to take that.  Eventually he steeled his features and said, “Probably not the best idea, us talking.  Conflict of interest and all.”

“I was willing to take my chances.”  Owen smiled softly.  “There was something I had to know for certain.”

Not willing to play into what Brian no doubt thought was a game, the blonde huffed.  “Sorry.  I don’t have time for twenty questions.  If you’ll excuse me…”

As Brian brushed by him, Owen raised his voice a bit. “Why think separately of this life and the next,” he repeated his vows to Mirena, “when one is born from the last?”  He turned, finding that Brian had stopped, listening to him.  “Time is always too short for those who need it, but for those who love…”

Brian slowly looked over his shoulder at him, finishing the poem, “It lasts forever.”  He didn’t bother hiding his curiosity, facing Owen fully as he approached.  “How do you know that?”

“I have many secrets my love,” Owen all but purred, stepping into his personal space.  “You only have but to ask and I will share them.”  He offered his hand, waiting on Brian to make a decision.

Brian looked at him carefully, studying him.  It was as if he was attempting to gaze into his very soul, as though Owen were a puzzle to be figured out.  Whatever he saw must have been good because his body relaxed, his face softening.  “Yeah,” he murmured, “yeah, okay.”

Brian took hold of his hand and Owen felt his bloodlust ease just a little.  He would help Brian remember who he was, would make them whole again.  This time, Owen would be sure that nothing, not even death, would separate them ever again.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
